The crazy world
by Ryuamy
Summary: Et si Rago, n'était une personne qui a voulut détruire la Terre pour une prophétie, mais à cause d'une dispute amoureuse. Malheureusement ils ne pourront pas rester ensemble. Que va inventé sa sœur pour éviter la rupture? /!\ Yaoi, fic wtf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fanfic à était imaginé et écrite avec Ryu Ankoku.**_

 **note des auteurs: Ryuga n'est pas mort.**

C'était un matin calme comme tant d'autres dans la petit ville de Bey-City, quand soudain un crie de joie se fit entendre.

\- Gingi ! s'exclama un petit blondinet à l'air joyeux

Tout le monde autour de l'enfant était heureux de se retrouver. Madoka avait organiser c'est retrouvaille car une fois que le duel contre Némésis fut terminé tous les blaideurs étant renter chez soi, alors la jeune mécanicienne avait décider de faire un grand pique-nique pour réunir toute leur bande. Une fois que tout le monde fut plus calme Hikaru et elle commencèrent à installé le nappes et à sortir à manger.

Etrangement seul Dynamis, d'habitude si ponctuel, était en retard pour une raison qui ne regarde que que tout le monde était en train de s'installer pour manger en continuant de bavarder gaiement (sauf Ryuga et Kyoya, mais bon eux s'était habituel) quand des éclats de voix se firent brusquement entendre, tous les blaideurs se turent d'un seul coup quand ils virent les deux personne à qui appartenait les voix. Seul un réflexe de Gingka empêcha Ryuga de faire une grosse bêtise:

\- Comme si un seul ne nous avez pas suffit voilà que maintenant il se dédouble. marmonna Yuki l'air totalement désespérer

\- Rago ? s'étonna Gingka. C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui oui, c'est bien moi. répondit le dit Rago

\- Mais t'es pas sensé être mort ? demanda Kyoya sans gène aucune

\- Pour ça, je plaides coupable! s'exclama la fille à côté de Rago. Enfin, il y a aussi le fait qu'on soit immortel. rajouta t-elle de manière que seul Rago l'entende

Elle ressembler trait pour trait au fils du soleil noir, les seules différence visible étaient qu'elle paraissait plus jeune que lui et qu'elle était une fille.

-Et t'es qui? demanda Ryuga tout en continuant de jeter un regard noir à Rago

\- Je suis Destra, fille du Soleil noir et maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser finir notre discussion je voudrais éviter la fin de ce monde. annonça t-elle joyeuse

\- Mais ... commença Kenta

\- Tu voulais que se soit qui? demanda une voix

Une voix qui ressemblé énormément à celle de Dynamis. Le groupe se retourna et vit le blaideur de Jupiter debout derrière eux.

\- Donc on en était où ? Ah oui je te disais de laisser une chance à cette planète. continua t-elle comme si de rien n'était

\- Mais j'en ai déjà laisser plusieurs. Non je ne veux plus attendre! se décida Rago

\- On est d'accord tu attends 1 mois pour donner une possibilité de survie à la Terre. accepta la dénommé Destra

\- Mais comment fit-elle pour toujours gagner ce genre de discussion? Bon, vous avez entendu ma sœur vous avez 1 mois pour me prouver que la Terre a une raison d'encore exister.

Après ses paroles rassurantes les deux enfants du soleil noir disparurent sans laisser de trace de leur passage. Dynamis s'assit et attendit les question qui, il en était sûre, ne manquerai pas d'arriver. Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de regarder l'endroit où était les adolescent avant de disparaître. Puis un à un ils se retournèrent vers le gardien de temple.

\- Je peux? demanda t-il en indiquant une théière dans le panier qu'avait apportait Madoka.

La jeune fille hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir? lui demanda Gingka, une fois qu'il eu réappris l'usage de la parole

\- Disons que je l'ai lu dans les étoiles. répondit Dynamis très calme

\- Et c'est qui la fille? continua Madoka

\- Destra? C'est la sœur jumelle de Rago, elle est l'une des rare personne encore vivante qui a tenu tête au fils du soleil noir.

\- Et c'est quand que tu comptai nous prévenir que Rago était vivant? interrogea Kyoya l'air légèrement menaçant

\- Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que vous découvriez ça par vous même. s'expliqua le blaideur de Jupiter

Cette fois Gingka ne put rien faire, Ryuga avait bondi vers Dynamis, mais se dernier leva la main et l'empereur dragon se stoppa,le gardien prit une gorgée de thé, se leva et se mit à courir. Ryuga se lança à ça poursuite, quelques secondes plus tard, il ramenait le pauvre blaideur qui n'avait, il fallait l'avouer, aucune chance.

\- C'est horriblement gênant. dit Dynamis en se frottant le cou

\- C'est bien fait, le diseur de bon aventure. lança Kyoya en se moquant

\- Je n'aime pas se surnom. fit remarquai gardien de temple

\- Ouais, t'es pas gentil Yo-Yo, approuva Yu

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! s'énerva Kyoya

\- Attention Yu, le grand méchant blaideur va se fâcher. rigola Tithi

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Yo-Yo n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu...

\- Quoi?!. s'étrangla le vert, en se précipitant vers le pauvre Yu

\- **Caractériel!** cria le propriétaire de Libra, en esquivant la main de Kyoya et partant, toujours poursuivit, vers un immeuble.

Une course poursuite s'était engagé entre les deux blaideurs, qui finirent par arrivé au dernier étages du bâtiments. Yu eu la très mauvaise idée de se mettre près du fenêtre ouverte, bien sur, alors que Ryuga se redresser; soudainement attentif, que Tithi crier de faire attention et que les autres retenaient leurs souffles, une ombre noir surgit près de la fenêtre attrape Yuu par le col et saute.

Même si tous pensait que, ni Yu, ni l'ombre ne survivrait a ce saut, de plusieurs étages, les deux atterrirent devant nos héros, pour découvrir que l'ombre était en réalité Destra. Alors que certain s'occuper du petit garçon, que la jeune fille avait jeté par terre, d'autres étaient en train de se demander s'ils devaient s'inquiéter de l'air meurtrier de Destra.

\- **Vous avez bientôt finit, j'essaie de faire en sorte que la Terre ne soit pas détruite, je ne veux pas , en plus, devoir vous sauvez la vie toutes les 5 minutes, c'est clair? Quand à toi, Yu tu arrêtes d'embêter des personnes aussi caractériel!** cria t-elle

Destra avait vraiment l'air en colère, s'était vraiment terrorisant. A ce moment là Kyoya, paix à son âme, arriva. Destra le regarda s'avancer et s'asseoir sans rien dire, mais une fois qu'il fut assis, elle ne se retiens plus.

- **Kyoya Tategami, je te prierez de bien vouloir faire en sorte que je doive pas vous tuer, jusqu'à maintenant je ne voulais pas que la Terre disparaisse, mais je vais peut-être reconsidérer mon point de vue, si ça continu. Si vous vous entre tuer tous je peut tout autant laisser mon frère, faire ce qu'il veut, alors je veux que personne ne se tue ou sois tuer c'est bien clair?!** explosa t-elle

Destra les regarda chacun leur tour, pour leur faire bien comprendre que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Puis soudainement elle sourit et disparut. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'est pu ouvrir la bouche la fille du soleil noir était revenu.

\- Avec mon frère on a décider que vous devriez faire cette potion en 1 mois.

Elle fourra un bout de papier dans les mains de la personne la plus proche, Dashan et elle repartit sans laisser de traces. Gingka et Dynamis arrachèrent le message des 2 immortels et le parcoururent rapidement.

\- On est fichue! se lamenta Gingka avec despoir

\- J'approuve. dit Dynamis, qui lui ne paraissait pas vraiment concerné


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux blaideurs légendaire regardaient la liste, les autres attendaient qu'ils lisent le papier. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, où personne ne bougea, Kyoya soupira.

\- Bon vous allez la lire cette fichue liste, s'énerva t-il en se levant.

\- Ok, murmura Gingka, Pour faire la potion il faut:

 _-_ **Une pierre de lune ( tombé un jour sans lune)**

- **Une plume de phénix ( coupé une heure avant sa combustion)**

 **\- Une larme de fantôme**

 **\- Un cheveux de la gardienne des mondes**

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, bon c'est vrai qu'ils étaient mal parti pour trouver tous ses ingrédients en un mois, mais rien n'est impossible. N'est-ce pas?

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Dashan en regardant tout le monde avec espoir.

Mais Gingka et Dynamis secouèrent le tête de droite à gauche dans un ensemble parfait. Tsubasa proposa de faire deux groupes pour chercher deux des ingrédients en même temps. Comme quasiment tout le monde était en état de choc il dut avec l'aide de Dynamis, faire les groupes.

Le premier groupe serait composé de:

 **\- Dashan**

 **\- Yu**

 **\- Tithi**

 **\- Madoka**

 **\- Hyoma**

 **\- Kenta**

 **\- Tsubasa**

 **\- Masamune**

Dans le deuxième groupe il y aurait:

 **\- Dynamis**

 **\- Gingka**

 **\- Ryuga**

 **\- Kyoya**

 **\- Yuki**

 **\- Chris**

 **\- Aguma**

 **\- Bao**

Dashan et les autres partirent chercher la pierre de lune, alors que Dynamis et son groupe devait trouver la plume de phénix. Les deux clans se donnèrent chacun 10 jours pour trouver les deux plus "simple" ingrédient, ensuite ils reviendraient ici.

Le premier groupe partit en premier à la recherche du lieu où la pierre de lune était tombé. Dashan reparti en Chine avec King pour consulter le réseau vieux de 4 milles ans... pendant que Madoka et Tsubasa (les autres n'aillent pas les qualités ou la patience de chercher) s'occuperaient de commencer les recherches sur la larme de fantôme et le cheveux.

Pour le deuxième groupe Dynamis, à l'aide de Yuki, cherchait la plume dans les étoiles. Ce fut Dashan et King les plus rapides, le jour de leur arriver, environ trois heures après, ils avaient trouver grâce à King qui c'était fait défier dans la rue par un inconnu.

Une fois que le blaideur légendaire eu gagné le match le perdant lui dit:

\- La pierre de lune sera à Chicago.

Avant que King est eu le temps de lui demander des explications, l'inconnu avait disparu, sans laisser de trace. King décida de rejoindre Dashan au Temple de Belin et les deux prévinrent Madoka et Tsubasa qu'ils partaient pour les Etat-Unis, leur demandant de venir.

Avant de partir retrouver les deux blaideurs, Madoka donna à l'autre groupe de quoi réparer les toupies. Madoka, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Tithi et Hyoma avait reformaient le groupe avec Dashan et King à l'aéroport.

\- Il faudrait peut-être se séparer à nouveau ? proposa Masamune.

\- Non, Chicago est ne grande ville, on ne la connais pas, donc on reste ensemble, c'est clair ? répondit la mécanicienne.

\- Tu sais, mieux vaut pas l'énervait Madoka, ça peut devenir dangereux, chuchota Yu à Tithi.

Malheureusement pour lui la seule fille de l'équipe n'était pas sourde. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui.

- **Yu, que vient tu de dire ?!** demanda cette dernière avec une petite pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Madoka, rappelles toi ce qu'a dit Destra, intervient Dashan en l'éloignant des deux petits.

\- D'accord, on commence par les musées, continua t-elle accompagné d'un regard noir pour Yu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Tithi.

\- Peut-être que c'est l'endroit le plus probable pour une pierre de lune, argumenta Hyoma, qui avait parfaitement suivit le raisonnement de Madoka.

Cette ville avait trois musées, le premier était consacré à l'Egypte Antique. Nos amis ne trouvèrent rien là-bas, si on ne compte le fait que Yu et Tithi avait décider de se déguiser en dieux égyptiens. Le deuxième était quand à lui autour des Incas. Les temples Incas n'aillent pas vraiment laissé de bons souvenirs, ce musée fut vite abandonné.

Au moment d'aller visiter le troisième de la journée, Tsubasa, Yu, Tithi et Kenta décidèrent de partir à la recherche d'un hôtel, laissant le plaisir du musé le plus ennuyeux - étant consacré au stylo, je pouvais comprendre - au quatre autres, qui ne trouvèrent rien.

* * *

Le deuxième groupe était pendant ce temps toujours au B-Pit, attendant que Dynamis et Yuki trouve l'endroit où était caché la plume de phénix. Le seul problème c'est que 1: il faisait jour 2: le ciel était couvert de nuages. Il leur fallut attendre le 2ème jour, ou plutôt la 2ème nuit pour avoir enfin de bonne conditions.

Dynamis et Yuki leur demandèrent de venir sur le toit, ce que Gingka; Kyoya; Ryuga; Aguma; Bao et Chris s'empressèrent de faire.

\- La plume se trouve par là, annonça Dynamis en indiquant l'Ouest.

\- T'as rien de plus précis, le diseurs de bonne aventure ? demanda Kyoya après un moment de silence.

\- Non.

\- Et toi Yuki ? s'informa Gingka avec espoir.

\- J'ai fait des recherches, commença t-il.

\- T'as trouver quoi ? le coupa Ryuga qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec des explications inutiles.

\- Tu te souviens du seul combat que j'ai fait contre toi ? interrogea Yuki.

\- Oui, je t'ai mis une de ses raclées d'ailleurs.. approuva Ryuga nostalgique.

\- Je veux dire de l'endroit ? corrigea t-il.

\- Attends, tu veux dire.. vérifia Gingka.

\- Oui, il y a de forte chance que la plume soit sur le volcan, coupa le blaideur légendaire.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? demanda Bao.

\- Environ 63%, répondit Yuki.

\- Moi, pas du tout, continua le gardien de temple.

Tout le monde le regarda en se demandant s'il rigolait ou pas. Au moment où Ryuga et Kyoya allaient dire leur façon de penser à Dynamis, Destra apparut.

\- Pour des raisons que je ne citerai pas, Rago veut voir réussir, donc nous confirmons que la plume se trouve là-bas, dit-elle.

A peine avait-elle finit que Destra disparut comme elle était venue, sans laisser de traces.

\- Bon je suppose qu'on sait où on va, finit par dire Aguma.

\- Juste une question, est-ce qu'on est obligé de passer par le village, parce que franchement on n'a pas du leur laisser un bon souvenir, vu qu'ils doivent être persuadé que c'est à cause de nous que le volcan est entré en éruption ? demanda Kyoya.

\- Je pense que l'on peut éviter, on évitera aussi les ennuis, décida Gingka.

\- Mais comment on fait pour aller au volcan alors que le seul moyen c'est par leur entrée sacré, le coupa Yuki, les sourcils fronçaient.

\- Personne n'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Il y a en une autre moins praticable, mais utilisable, détrompa Ryuga.

\- Tu l'aurais pas dit plus tôt !? s'énerva légèrement Gingka.

\- Je me demandai juste si tout le monde arriverait en haut en entier. Maintenant on y va, il ne reste que 8 jours avant que tout le monde crève sauf de petits cons d'immortels.

Ces dernières paroles plus que le reste motiva le groupe à faire ses valises. Aguma et Bao décidèrent de rentré au temple de Belin pour faire des recherches sur la larme de fantôme et le cheveux de la gardienne des mondes.

Ce fut donc un groupe réduit à Chris, Ryuga, Gingka, Kyoya, Dynamis et Yuki qui prit le bateau pour l'île. A peine arriver leur chauffeur leur jeta leur affaires et parti à toute vitesse.

\- Sympa, ironisa Chris.

Ryuga mena les autres jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il avait trouvé. Seulement une fois arriver les autres comprirent enfin pourquoi Ryuga se demandait si tout le monde finirait entier.

En effet, on devait se rappelait que c'est pendant un entraînement que Ryuga avait trouvé ce passage; c'est à dire vous prenez les entraînements de Kyoya, vous faites fois 4 et vous avez les passages les plus simples de cette entrée.

\- T'es sur que c'est ici ? demanda Gingka.

\- Oui, bien sur, répondit l'empereur dragon en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, alors allons-y ! dit Yuki en essayant de paraître encourageant.

Au début Ryuga et Kyoya, les deux plus habitués, s'étaient mis devant, mais ils décidèrent finalement de se mettre derrière pour rattraper les chutes (fréquentes) des autres. A environ, 10 mètres de l'arrivé Yuki tomba, entraînant dans sa chute tous ses amis, sauf Dynamis qui était devant lui.

Ils avaient commencé à rouler jusqu'en bas du volcan, quand Ryuga réussit à agripper un rocher. Il rattrapa Kyoya qui rattrapa Gingka, qui rattrapa... Tout le monde se releva pendant que Dynamis les rejoignait. En tombant ils s'étaient beaucoup éloignés du chemin qu'ils devaient prendre pour arriver en haut.

Une fois réunis le groupe commença à remonté. Soudain Chris remarqua une grotte. Dynamis proposa d'aller voir, et puis la nuit allé bientôt venir, il faudrait bien un abri où dormir.

Ils avancèrent doucement vers la grotte et entrèrent.

\- C'est pas une grotte, c'est l'entrée d'un couloir, dit Chris en regardant autour de lui.

\- Non, pas un couloir. Je pense à un labyrinthe, annonça Yuki en grimaçant.

\- Tu veux dire que la plume serait là dedans ? demanda Gingka

\- J'y est réfléchis durant l'escalade et je pense qu'il faudrait allé au cœur du volcan pour la trouver.

\- Donc demain, au lieu de retourné dans la partie escalade on va allé vers la partie labyrinthe, confirma Kyoya.

\- Et maintenant on peut dormir ! proposa Chris en s'étirant.


End file.
